


Tied Up Loose Ends

by CreativaArtly019981103



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativaArtly019981103/pseuds/CreativaArtly019981103
Summary: Carmen and Graham settle down and start a family in Carmen’s native Argentina, but adventure soon calls once again. She’s also now regularly catching up with her mother. She also still wishes to know why Chief killed her father in the first place.
Relationships: RedCrackle - Relationship, RedGraham
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	1. Time to Tie Up Those Loose Ends, Huh?

“Gray,” says Carmen at the alter, “it’s time we tie up loose ends. I’m saying I do.” 

“I do as well,” he responds in his oh so lovable Australian accent before kissing his new bride. They walk down the aisle to their wedding reception where they are greeted by cheers from their friends but Carmen looks passed that and soon finds her mom in the crowd, who embraces her daughter, both begin to cry tears of joy. Graham just looks on with a smile. 

“I’m so proud of you, linda, my beautiful little girl. Mi Carmen Isabella,” says Carmen’s mom as she hugs her daughter close. “And since it’s just you and me, I’d love to dance with my baby girl.” Carmen smiles and takes her mom up on the offer. After this dance, Carmen goes and dances with her husband. 

“I’ve never been so happy in my entire life than I am with you,” sighs Carmen. “I feel complete. Whole. I have you, I have my mom. There’s nothing more I could ask for, well other than knowing why Chief killed my father in the first place all those years ago.” 

“Well, we’ll deal with that later, I promise,” responds Graham. “Please try to enjoy our wedding night.” 

“Fine,” sighs Carmen. The two share another dance before heading over to do the cake. It’s her mother’s tres leches, one of Carmen’s new found favorite desserts. The two delicately feed each other a bite of the cake. 

“I’m so happy for Carm,” whispers Ivy to her brother Zach. “After all the hardship she’s been through, she deserves this.” 

“Agreed,” adds Shadow San stoically. He then turns and looks at his own brother. “After all we’ve done, we all deserve a second chance at happiness.” His brother nods in agreement. As for Jules, she can’t help but smile. She’s happy for her dearest friend. Devenaux as per usual is late to the wedding, he even missed the ceremony. It’s for the better, at least that’s what Julia tries to tell herself. 

After another hour or two, the reception draws to a close and Carmen and Graham arrive at their home about a block away from where her old home was burnt down in that blaze that night years ago and begin packing for their honeymoon. “You sure it’s smart living this close to something so awful from your past?” Inquires Graham. 

“It’s the only way I still feel close to dad other than the locket,” responds Carmen as she lets out a sigh. “Surely you understand?” 

“Yeah, I guess,” shrugs Graham. “My brother was in the Australian equivalent of the navy, his ship got blown up, he died when I was about five. I never knew him that well.” He giggles and rubs his neck trying to hide his pain and his tears. 

“Why have you never told me this before? I’m sorry to hear about that,” responds Carmen as the two embrace in a hug for a quiet moment. “You really do get me and for that I’m grateful.” The next morning bright and early, the two hop on her red private jet she got as the technical rightful heir to VILE and head off to their honeymoon in London. Before they leave, they are both given great big hugs by her mom as she tells them to stay safe. The two assure her they will. 

A few days later, the two arrive in London and their honeymoon begins. They tour the Tower of London, they see the Crowned Jewels, they watch the changing of the guard from the top of Big Ben. Needless to say it’s an amazing and unforgettable honeymoon. They spend a good nine days in London before returning home to Argentina where they are soon greeted in a great big welcome home hug from Carmen’s mom. “Welcome home, niña,” she says as she embraces Carmen way too tightly. “Y tu, niño.” After several minutes, Carmen’s mom finally lets go. 

A few years later, the two welcome a healthy baby girl into their lives whom they name Vera. She has dusty brown hair with a tint of red and bright blue eyes, the perfect mix of both her parents. “Ella es muy preciosa, muy linda,” says Carmen’s mom as she holds her new granddaughter close. Carmen blushes. “Aw, gracias, Mamá.” 

“De nada,” responds her mother beaming with pride at being a grandma. Everything is perfect, but Carmen can’t help but feel a part of her past is still missing and she knows exactly what. She just doesn’t want to ask her mom, not now, not now that they all have everything they’ve ever wanted and then some, but at the same time, she can’t let it eat away at her anymore either. She doesn’t know what to do other than find the time to confront Chief about it face to face at a coffee shop not far from her new home.


	2. The Meeting with Chief

A few days later, Chief flies out to Argentina and meets up with Carmen, who has the newborn Vera with her, at the small Argentine coffee shop. “Let me get down to it straight up,” says Carmen to Chief. “Why did you kill my father?” 

“It was an accident,” sighs the Chief, “I still regret it to this day. I was a young, dumb, naive, new Interpol agent. I didn’t know what I was doing. I thought he had a gun, so I shot him. It wasn’t until he opened his hand as he fell that I saw it was car keys. I was fired from Interpol after that. The murder I did of your father was investigated. I fled, I fled and founded ACME. I mistook what he was holding and I’m so sorry.” She begins crying. “I was terrified. I feared for my own life. I did what I thought I had to do, but I was wrong. I’m so sorry.” 

“Well, you’re forgiven,” responds Carmen as she takes the Chief’s hand. “I just wanted to know the truth. That’s all. I’ll tell mom in time, but I don’t think she’s ready yet.” Chief smiles. 

“She founded that orphanage to find you, you know?” Says Chief. 

“I know,” responds Carmen with a smile. “I know.” Soon the two finish their coffee and part ways. Chief returns back to ACME and Carmen takes Vera and returns home to Gray. 

“Well, how’d it go?” Asks Graham as Carmen walks back through the door. 

“It went well,” responds Carmen. “I’m glad I got to hear her explain it in person. I now know the truth. That’s all that matters.” She goes to put Vera down for a nap after nursing the infant. She then goes and sits down with Graham and cuddles up at his side. “Chief accidentally murdered dad, but she was a dumb young agent at the time, I can’t help but feel sorry for her, can’t help but forgive her.” 

“You’re such a good soul, Carm,” sighs Graham. “You have such a good heart. Hell, that’s part of the reason I fell in love with you in the first place. You were different and in the best way possible.” Carmen blushes. 

“That’s so sweet, I love you so much, too!” She is soon fast asleep on him. Graham just smiles. Carmen did just have a baby not that long ago after all. There’s plenty of reason for her to be so tired, so he carefully picks her up and takes her to their bed and tucks her under the covers. He then goes back downstairs and watches tv. He still has several hours before his new job interview at the Teatro Colón. He can’t help but be all giddy and excited yet a tad nervous at the same time.


	3. The Job Audition and Interview

Later that afternoon, Graham kisses Carmen goodbye and heads off to his job interview at the Teatro Colón. There, he is greeted by the owner, who then leads him inside. “So,” he says to Graham, “have you worked with opera houses before?” 

“All my life,” responds Graham. “It’s kinda the main job market when you’re born and raised in Australia. It’s in my blood. It’s my heart, my soul, makes me whole, ya know?” The man nods. He leads Graham to his office and the two continue to talk for several more hours before the man eventually gives Graham the job. 

“Your first show is tomorrow, don’t be late,” says the man. 

“Yes sir, thank you sir,” says Graham as he shakes the man’s hand. “I won’t let you down.” 

“I believe it,” responds the man. Graham soon returns home and gives Carmen the good news. 

“Carm! Carm!” He squeals. “I got the job! I start tomorrow!” 

“Congratulations, I’m so proud of you, my love! But please don’t wake the baby, I just got her to sleep,” sighs Carmen as she rolls her eyes. 

“Oh, sorry, my bad, I’m just so excited is all,” apologizes Graham. 

“It’s fine, you’re rightfully excited, and hey, I’m glad you got the job. I’m so proud of you. I know how much you love being the opera tech guy,” responds Carmen with a smile. 

Graham blushes. “I’m glad to hear that. I’ve been wanting to be back in an opera house since we moved here. The Teatro Colón is perfect. My first go is tomorrow. I hope you come.” 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” responds Carmen with a smile. “I just need to figure out a babysitter then.” 

“Why not drop her off at your mom’s?” Suggests Graham. 

“Good idea, I’ll give her a call,” responds Carmen. She picks up the phone and gives her mom a ring. “Hey mom, do you mind babysitting for me tomorrow, Graham wants me to see him do his thing at the Teatro Colón?” 

“Sure, anything for you, linda,” she responds over the phone with a beaming smile. “Anything for quality time with my granddaughter.” 

The following night, Carmen’s mom comes over to watch little Vera and Carmen heads off to the Teatro Colón to watch Graham do his thing. Once there, she takes her seat. “It’s been awhile since I’ve been out, this is nice.” She lets out a sigh. A few moments later, the opera begins and Graham ramps up the tech, the lighting, the sound, all of it. Carmen watches on in amazement as the singers perform. Afterwards, she is found by Graham and he leads her into his booth and shows her up close what he does. She looks on in amazement. 

“This is so complex! Whoa!” Says Carmen impressed. 

“Yeah, but I’m so technically minded that it’s a breeze for me,” chuckles Graham as he cracks a smile. “And hey, I’m glad you were able to come tonight. From up here though, I could see in your eyes that you’d rather be elsewhere. What’s wrong? What’s going on? Are you okay?” He puts his hand to her cheek and she takes his hand in her own. 

“Honestly, I miss the thrill of it all, of the adventure, of seeing the world, of being a hero,” sighs Carmen, “but I want you to know, by no means am I unhappy with our lives. It’s just I was the main hero for so long, a thief that stole from thieves, whatever you wanna call it, I just miss that adrenaline, that rush, that excitement, that living on the edge, ya know?” 

“Yeah, I know,” responds Graham. He leans back on his panel. She sits down in the chair in front of him. She continues to go on. 

“I don’t want to leave though, not at all, after all, we have a family. If I did start heroing again, it would only be part time, only ever so often, just to help those around us that are less fortunate than us, ya know?” 

“Yeah,” sighs Graham. “But right now, it’s time to go home.” Carmen nods and the two head home. Once home, the two are greeted by Carmen’s mom. She happily hands the sleeping little Vera back over to her mother. Carmen smiles. “Thanks for helping out tonight mom, it means the world to me.” 

“Anything for you, my baby girl, mi linda,” responds her mom with a beaming smile. She takes Carmen’s hand in her own. “Anything for you, my baby girl.” Carmen a few moments later then takes Vera up to bed and turns in for the night herself. Graham stays downstairs for awhile after helping Carmen’s mom get set up in a guest bedroom. As he does, Carlotta asks him a question that takes him by surprise. “How’d Carmen’s meeting go with Tamara a few weeks back?” 

“Oh, you mean Chief, it went well, but I really think you should ask your daughter,” responds Graham. “Have a good night.” 

“Y tú,” she responds. Graham heads back to the tv and changes it to the opera channel. He listens to it for hours before finally turning in for the night himself. He’ll ask Carmen to talk to her mom about the meeting with Chief in the morning, right now it’s too late for that. He just wants to sleep.


	4. The Call Beckons

“Hey Gray,” sighs Carmen one morning while they’re in bed, “do you ever miss the adventure? That call?” She lets out a long sigh. “I know I miss it.” 

“Yeah, I guess, sometimes,” sighs Graham, “but we have a life here now. We have a daughter. You have your mom. You can’t just leave that behind.” 

“I know,” sighs Carm. “But I’ve never had a job outside of adventuring. I don’t know anything else.” 

“Well, if you do decide to do it again, at least make it part time. You can’t be an absent mom to our daughter. Vera needs her mother.” 

“I know and I promise,” responds Carmen. She turns over to try to go back to bed when Vera decides to start crying. She, annoyed, gets up and nurses the crying baby. 

The next day, Carmen gets a bright idea. Over the following week, she sets up a training camp for recruits looking for adventure. Within the week, a dozen or so students sign up including a few familiar faces. She sees the girl she met in Mexico, the little art thief. That’s not the only face that catches her attention, however, she sees her old friend Player is among the students as well. She walks over to him. “How did you convince your parents to let you come to Argentina?” She inquires curiously. 

“I’m not here alone, it’s a family vacation. They’ll be here to pick me up within the next two hours,” responds Player with a smile. Carmen hugs him. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re here, how’s everything going for you, Ivy, Zach, Shadowsan since Team Red broke up?” 

“Not bad, honestly,” responds Player. “Ivy and Zach are loving being agents, Shadowsan moved back home to be with his brother, and I know you didn’t ask, but Julia is running the Smithsonian now. It’s really cool.” 

“Wow! Things have changed over there, a lot!” Responds Carmen with a smile. 

“How have you and Graham been?” Inquires Player. 

“We’re parents to a beautiful little girl, Vera and Graham is working at one of the biggest opera houses here in Argentina,” responds Carmen with a smile. “I’m also spending a lot of quality time with my mom,” she lets out a sigh, “it’s nice.” The two stop talking and Carmen gets back to explaining how the class will work to everyone present. As she talks, more and more students pour in much to her delight and she catches the latecomers up as well. She’s glad to just have something to do other than stay home all day and her mom is an excellent babysitter. 

After the catch-up ends, Carmen begins teaching the bare essentials of adventuring to the students and over the following weeks, they go on their first adventure-they go to the Amazon and go hang gliding together. It’s the most thrilling experience most of the students had ever had while others, airsick, puke their guts out in the forest below. Carmen just smiles. She loves having that thrill back. Over the following weeks, they do other activities within South and Central America, some more laid back and some more action packed and not for the faint of heart. All the while, Carmen still comes home every night to her husband and daughter. It’s a weird balance but it’s a balance nonetheless and she’s just glad she has been able to pull it off.


	5. So, How’s It Been Going

A few weeks later, after her first several expeditions, she plops down on the couch next to Graham as per always. “So, how’s it been going? All the adventuring? All the thrills? All the excitement?” 

“Good, but I’m exhausted, I think I’m gonna take a break for awhile, though,” sighs Carmen. “I’ll pick it back up in a few months. Right now, I need a nap.” She kisses him on the cheek and heads upstairs to lay down after feeding Vera her lunch and putting her down for a nap as well in the nursery next door. She sleeps for about an hour before she’s awakened by her daughter. She wakes up, rocks the baby, and heads back downstairs where she finds Graham has left for work from a note on the fridge. She reads it. “Hey, honey, got a show tonight, have a good rest-Graham.” She sighs as she puts Vera in her playpen. She then sits down on the couch and opens up her laptop to do some reading. As she’s reading, she stumbles across something interesting. She reads the headline: “Priceless Jewels Stolen from Smithsonian, Guards Baffled.” Soon another headline pops up and another: “Priceless Glass Objects Stolen from Corning Museum of Glass. The Statue David Stolen from Italy. Attempted Heist of Crowned Jewels at the Tower of London.” She continues to scroll. “Woman in White thought to be the thief behind all the robberies and attempted robberies. Please send help,” Carmen reads. “Huh, Woman in White. Let me look some more into her.” She searches the term up in a separate tab and more and more thefts show up. After hours of digging, she finally finds a name, the name the Woman and White goes by, The White Queen. Carmen pulls up a picture. 

“She looks young,” says Carmen as she looks at the picture, “20s, 30s at oldest. Dropped VILE recruit? Maybe an escapee? Maybe no connection at all? Face of a new VILE Branch? Should I tell Chief?” She ponders for a bit before finally deciding to use the Holopen to call Chief who immediately answers. 

“Oh, hello Carmen,” says the Chief, “I assume you want back in on the game to help catch the illusive White Queen.” 

“Yes,” responds Carmen with a nod, “but how? I don’t know. I don’t think I can leave my daughter alone for that long. Gray will get mad.” 

“Gray?” Inquires the Chief. 

“Graham, sorry,” says Carmen red with embarrassment, “I’m so used to calling him Gray.” 

“Well, just know we need an answer soon, think about it,” says the Chief. She then hangs up and the hologram disappears. Several hours later, Graham returns home to a fidgety Carmen. 

“Carmen, is there something you want to ask me?” He inquires. “You’re never this fidgety unless there’s something you wanna do that I may object to.” 

“Fine,” blurts out Carmen, “Chief wants me in on their White Queen case. I haven’t told her yes yet, but I really want to. I told her I needed to ask you first.” 

“Well, if you can talk your mom into watching Vera for maybe months on end, go for it, I can’t stop you,” sighs Graham. “Just promise me you’ll stay safe and stay in one piece.” 

“I promise! Thank you so much!” Says Carmen as she embraces him in an excited hug. She then goes and calls her mom and convinces her to be a live in babysitter for the next nine months. The next morning, Carmen fires up her jet and heads off to meet with the Chief. A few hours later, she arrives at the new ACME headquarters where she is soon greeted by Chief and to her surprise Julia Argent. 

“Julia?” Says Carmen surprised. “It’s nice to see you.” 

“Yeah, you too,” agrees Julia, “I’m here on behalf of the Smithsonian as they had some things stolen.” 

“I saw,” responds Carmen. “Chief, do you mind giving me the run down?” Chief nods and explains everything to Carmen. 

“The White Queen has been at it for months,” says Chief, “she’s hit every major museum across the globe. She’s stolen statues, Jewels, glassworks, we don’t know what her end game is. That’s why we need a former thief, to get in her head. That’s why we need you, Carmen Sandiego.” 

“Well,” responds Carmen, “my thinking is this, she’s trying to get the attention of other thieves, maybe the VILE agents that are still in hiding. She’s working in plain sight, she is encouraging them to do the same. As for the steals, someone likes shiny and culturally valuable significant things, not too far off from a lot of the old VILE council. We need to entice her, to draw her out. We also need to find her real name. Not just another alias, but her real name. Understood?” Everyone nods and the research begins. Carmen then heads out into the city for some fresh air and to see if she can spot The White Queen. Soon, she sees a white cape and hat run across the ground below she she takes to the skies with her hang glider to follow the woman. She soon corners her, but it’s a mistake. It ends up being just a random woman in winter garb. She then apologizes and gets back to her search. She continues searching on the streets for the next several days and soon she gets a solid lead. She sees a woman in gold a white, the true color scheme of The White Queen. Carmen confronts her. “Hello, White Queen,” says Carmen. “I’ve been looking for you.” 

“Ah, the Great Carmen Sandiego, I’ve heard so much about you,” says The White Queen. “You’re famous among thieves. The thief gone rogue, the good thief.” 

“So you know who I am, but who are you?” Inquires Carmen. 

“I’ve everything you’re against,” sighs the woman, “I’m thievery incarnate. I’m the face of the new VILE.” She smirks. 

A few moments later, she has melted away back into the shadows and Carmen heads back to ACME where she tells the chilling news to Chief. “What do ya got, Sandiego?” Inquires Chief. 

“It’s what I thought, she’s formed a new version of VILE, one where she is the head, there’s no way we’re catching her the easy way,” responds Carmen directly. “We too have to attack from the shadows and I think I know how.” She then explains her idea to Chief and over the following weeks they get right to it, infiltrating the new VILE with new code names and disguises as under The White Queen it’s the only way to draw them out into the light.


	6. On the Trail of The White Queen

“So we know VILE is reforming, that’s a start,” says Carmen to the Chief and the other agents. “We just need to find their new operating base so we can start going undercover.” Over the following weeks, they go scouting in the shadows and soon infiltrate the new VILE as undercover agents while Chief continues to run things from headquarters with Carmen at her side as she doesn’t want to risk the young mom getting hurt. 

“Why am I here and not out in the field?” Inquires Carmen as she stands at the Chief’s side. 

“Because you know how VILE works and because The White Queen recognizes your face and her recruits might as well,” responds the Chief. “It’s for the best.” 

“I suppose,” agrees Carmen feigning a smile. Soon they hear activity on the mics the agents are wearing. They hear the voice of The White Queen herself. 

“So you must be the new recruits,” she says with a snicker and a grin on her smug face. “What are your talents? Your specialties?” 

“Hand on hand combat, karate, gymnastics, Kung fu, the works,” says one of the agents, “the name is Spinkick.” 

“I have enough stamina to seem invisible,” says the other, “they call me Blur.” 

“Okay, we’re gonna need to find you a better name, Blur, and Spinkick, you’re now Dropkick, remember that, okay?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” respond the two agents. They get in line alongside the other handful of ten recruits making for the full twelve. 

“She caught that one of them used a previous VILE agent name and made him change it, huh,” says Carmen. “That’s a new one. She’s really bringing it into a new age. This is gonna be harder than we thought.” She giggles. “Shoot.” Carmen begins to panic a little bit, “hopefully we can get this taken down quick, I miss my Graham and my little Vera, and my mom.” She begins to cry. “Sorry, Chief, I need a break. I need to call my husband and call my mom.” 

“Go ahead, I’ve got this,” responds the Chief. Carmen goes to make her phone. Graham soon picks up. 

“Hey, hon, how’s it goin?” 

“Good, I miss you, miss Vera, miss mom,” sighs Carmen. “But I have to stay, VILE has reformed and The White Queen is the face of it. We have two undercover agents within the new VILE, so we’ll see how that goes. She can catch duplicate names but she makes them change it. It’s weird.” 

“Sounds normal,” responds Graham, “that was a thing not long after you left. New rule put in place by Brunt, Bellum, and the rest of them.” 

“Okay, so that’s normal, got it,” sighs Carmen. “How are mom and little Vera?” 

“They’re good, you wanna talk to your ma a minute?” 

“Yes,” responds Carmen. “Please put her on.” Graham walks over and hands the phone to Carlotta. 

“Hola, my baby girl, mi niña,” says Carmen’s mom over the phone, “how much longer are you going to be gone? Vera misses her momma.” 

“A few months still, I’m afraid,” responds Carmen. “I miss her, too. I miss all of you guys, but I have to get back to work.” 

“Okay, you know I get it, I was an agent once too, the draw is always a lot,” responds Carlotta. 

“Don’t I know,” snickers Carmen. “I gotta go, bye.” 

“Adios!” Responds Carlotta. “Stay safe.” 

“I will, I promise,” responds Carmen. She then hangs up and gets to work. 

“Just talked with Graham, apparently the non-duplicate names is normal, it just happened after I left VILE which is why I didn’t know,” says Carmen to Chief. 

“Well, that’s great insight,” responds Chief. “You can thank him for the help later.” Carmen nods and she and Chief get back to work. Over the following weeks, they send in even more undercover agents. The White Queen is none the wiser. Hopefully they can keep her that way: clueless.


	7. Who is The White Queen?

After another month or two of investigation, the team learns more about The White Queen. They know her other aliases: The Woman in White, The White Mistress, and The Lady in White. They also know her parentage, her mom is no other than the former VILE agent Madam Goldlove. “Ah, that explains the white and gold theming,” says Carmen contently. “She gets her fashion sense from her mother.” 

“Yeah,” responds Chief, “but that’s currently all we know. She’s a VILE born just like you were. That’s basically it.” 

“True,” responds Carmen, “but that gives us something to work with. More than you know, actually. If she’s VILE born, maybe some of her other recruits are too. Or at least, if not VILE born, former VILE.” 

“Point taken,” responds Chief. “Let’s keep digging.” 

Over the next week or two, they finally pull another name connected to The White Queen that could possibly be her given birth name, the name: one word: Blanca.

“That sounds like another alias or a fragment of one but it’s worth looking into,” says Carmen. She hands the file back to the agent. “Let me know what you find.” 

“Yes ma’am,” responds the agent. “Right away, ma’am.” He heads off to follow the lead. 

“It’s nice to be back in the groove of things, even though I’m here I’m still getting a bit of an adrenaline rush,” says Carmen with a sigh. “Hopefully we can track them down soon so I can get back to my family.” She begins to cry. “I never could’ve imagined I would’ve missed them this much.” 

“Okay, let’s take a break,” says the Chief. Carmen nods and Chief leads her out of the room. They go to Chief’s office and take a coffee break so Carmen can calm down and call her family. She talks on the phone with her mom and with Graham for over an hour. 

“I miss you, so so much,” says Carmen to her mom and to Graham, “but we’re getting somewhere. We’ve got a good lead. The White Queen’s mom is a former VILE agent named Madam Goldlove. She’s a VILE born like me.” 

“Wow! That is a good lead!” Exclaims Graham excitedly. “Hopefully that means you can come home soon!” 

“Here’s hoping!” Responds Carmen. “I miss you guys every day I’m here and not there with you! Just know that!” 

“We know,” responds Graham. “We’ll see you in a few months.” 

“Okay, see you in a few months,” responds Carmen. She hangs up the phone and gets back to drinking her coffee and talking with Chief. 

“Maybe this was a bad idea. You can go home if you want, I’m not keeping you here.” 

“No, I want to stay,” responds Carmen. “Now let’s get back to work!” Chief nods and two finish their coffee and head back to work in the technological center of ACME.


	8. A Hit

Not long after getting back to work, a screen buzzes with a hit. “Chief, Mrs. Sandiego, we have a hit. It’s not on The White Queen but on one of her cronies it seems like,” says the agent, a man named Eli. 

“Okay, send in the secret weapon, send in Ivy,” responds Carmen. “She’s infiltrated VILE on my behalf before. She nails it every time.” 

“Yes ma’am, right away, Mrs. Sandiego,” responds Eli. He sends another agent to fetch Ivy who upon seeing her old friend embraces her in a hug. 

“Carm! What do you need old friend? How’ve you been?” Asks Ivy. 

“I’ve been good, I’m happy with Graham and I’m a mom to a healthy baby girl, Vera, it’s nice, I kinda miss them,” she pulls her curl back behind her ear. She then explains the mission to Ivy. “As for what I need from you, you are to go undercover to meet this crony. This agent works for The White Queen. You are to confront them and get information, you’re to infiltrate this new branch of VILE. Do you understand?” 

“Mmhmm, anything for you, Carm,” gulps Ivy. She goes and gets changed and is dropped at the meeting point where she’s greeted by the VILE agent. 

“I’m The Spike,” says the agent pulling out his spines and claws made of pure metal. “What’s your name?” 

“The Raven because I move swiftly, my enemies don’t see me coming,” responds Ivy with a gulp. “Well, Nightingale’s waiting. We have a mission tonight.” She follows The Spike into a car in a nearby alley and they drive off to meet up with The Nightingale who has a voice box that can shatter glass hidden in a choker. Once they’ve all met up, they disarm the security system using The Nightingale’s voice and they enter the museum and steal all the art, jewels, statues, and gold and sculptures from the place and load them into the car as Nightingale shatters the cameras so they can’t be seen getting away. Within the next hour, they’re back at the new VILE operations where they’re greeted by both The White Queen and Madam Goldlove. The two help unload the car into a giant safe and lock the stolen goods away inside. Ivy gulps silently. She’s nervous. She’s in VILE, now she has to try to be one of them for who knows how long. The only thing keeping her going is the fact she’s done this before as well as the fact that Carmen is counting on her and she doesn’t want to let Carm down. 

“Good job, recruits, that was an excellent theft today,” say Goldlove and The White Queen as they address the other agents. “The Nightingale, The Spike, and The Raven, you all did wondrously today. I’m impressed. Keep up the good work.” The two nod and Ivy follows suit in tandem with the other two. She can’t let it slip and show that she doesn’t really belong there after all. She gulps. Hopefully she can keep this up as long as Carmen needs her to in order to take down VILE once again, this time once and for all.


	9. Ivy on the Inside

Over the following days, Ivy continues to get closer with the two she went on that heist with: The Nightingale and The Spike. “So, as I’m new here,” pipes up Ivy, “do they often praise you like that?” 

“Yeah, newbie,” responds Nightingale. “Ego boosts are our energy, our fuel to do better and bigger heists around here. Keep up.” 

“Ok, I will,” responds Ivy. “I never caught your real names, mine is Glory Anne.” 

“Aisha Parrish,” responds Nightingale. 

“Jason Kingsley,” responds The Spike. 

“Both wonderful names, they suit you,” responds Ivy. 

“Thanks,” blushes Nightingale. 

“Yeah, thanks,” agrees The Spike. 

“Does anyone know The White Queen’s real name? Just curious,” inquires Ivy. 

“We’re not allowed to share her real name, Newbie. That’s a breech of trust so don’t ask again, understand?” Responds Nightingale snippily. 

“Yes, got it, loud and clear,” responds Ivy with a gulp. 

Later that night after all the other agents have gone to bed, Ivy reports her findings to Chief and Carmen. “Okay, so I’ve been paired with two thieves called The Nightingale and The Spike. Their real names are Aisha Parrish and Jason Kingsley. They’re not VILE borns and they seem scared of The White Queen, like genuinely scared. They’re not even allowed to know or even say her real name or Goldlove’s either for that matter. Everything is one big circle jerk of ego boosting around here. It’s so gross and icky. Bleh. Well, I gotta go, Raven out.” 

“Good luck, Ives,” responds Carmen. She then watches on as Ivy hangs up on the intercom. 

“Well, it’s a start,” says the Chief to Carmen. 

“Yeah, a start,” responds Carmen. “That’s better than nothing. Right now, though, I need some alone time.” Chief nods and Carmen goes off and makes her daily call to Graham and to her mother.


	10. Homesickness Continues

“Hey Carm, glad you called,” says Graham as he answers the phone, “you missed Vera’s first steps. Don’t worry, I filmed it.” He giggles. 

“That’s a shame, I wish I could’ve been there, thanks for recording it for me, though.” 

“Anytime, love,” responds Graham. He lets out a sigh. “I’d do anything for you, you know that.” 

“And I’m grateful for that,” responds Carmen with a sigh. “How’s work been going for you?” 

“I love it, but it’s not the same without you there,” responds Graham with a sigh. 

“I know,” sighs Carmen, “I know.” 

“You’re now pushing five months into this thing, just hurry on home and be safe, okay?” Responds Graham letting out a sigh. 

“Okay, I promise,” she responds with a sigh. “I’m gonna level with you, though, Gray, I’m homesick. I miss you, Vera, mom.” 

“Well, only more reason to wrap this up soon,” responds Graham, “hurry home. Bye.” 

“Bye,” responds Carmen. She sighs and hangs up the phone. 

As she hangs up, she’s greeted by Chief. “You can still return home Sandiego.” 

“Not until the mission is done. I may be homesick but I have a job to do!” She responds stubbornly. 

“Well, you’re bullheaded, I’ll give you that Sandiego,” sighs Chief as she shakes her head. 

“Anything on that Blanca lead?” Carmen finally responds. 

“Yes, just another alias, a dead end,” responds Chief. “Go home, Sandiego, we can take it from here. Think about your family, you’re a wife, a mother. Your family needs you more than we do and it’s clear you’re homesick and it’s clouding your judgements.” 

“Well, I’m not leaving until this is dealt with, I promise I can manage just fine!” Carmen snaps back at the Chief. She then storms out of the room and into one of the spare offices where she finds a couch and lies down. Soon enough she falls fast asleep, absolutely exhausted. Chief as she walks by quietly closes the door and lets Carmen sleep. 

Meanwhile at the new VILE bunkers, Ivy tosses and turns in her sleep. She’s restless, on edge. Sleep evades her. Aisha, her bunkmate, is less than thrilled. “Just sleep, newbie, you’re keeping me awake,” whines Aisha as she puts her pillow atop her head as an attempt to block Ivy out. It’s gonna be a long night. She definitely knows that much. They both do, unfortunately.


	11. The Raven Cries Out

After a week of being undercover in VILE, Ivy makes a desperate call to Carmen and to Chief. “I think they’re starting to catch on that I’m not one of them,” says Ivy over the intercom ear piece. “Nightingale especially has started picking up on it as at night we’re bunk mates.” 

“Well, just do your best to continue to fit in and not stand out as much, Ives,” responds Carmen. “Thanks for the update.” 

“Anytime, Raven out,” says Ivy as she hangs up on her friend. She then gets back in line behind Nightingale as they head off to get their assignments for the day from The White Queen herself. Ivy and Nightingale soon get theirs, it’s a team up assignment. The two have to work together. The two hop in their assigned vehicle and head to their museum and their mark. As they move, Ivy puts on the tracker setting on her hat. This gives Carmen and Chief a good idea of where they’re heading and what they’re stealing. A few minutes later, the two arrive at the museum where Nightingale uses her voice to disarm the security systems and the two enter. They then steal all the art and precious jewels in the place. They then book it right back out of there, the tracker on the entire time. Thanks to this, the two soon learn that the hide out is somewhere outside of London as they see the Tower blur by in the background. 

“So their main operations may be somewhere in London, that’s a start,” says Carmen to the Chief. 

“That’s a lead we can investigate,” says the Chief. She sends three undercover agents out and they soon find a building with a five, symbolized by V on the front gates. 

“Is that it?” Says an agent named Don Priest. He swipes his pen camera up and down the building. 

“Yep, that’s definitely a VILE building,” responds Carmen to the agent over his com. “Good work. Keep it up.” The three agents soon enter the building and begin their search. They soon stumble upon giant safes presumedly full of stolen goods. They get to work trying to crack the safes. Meanwhile in the basement under their feet, The White Queen gives out the final assignments to her other agents before heading out on her own self-assigned theft. They sneak out of a back door without the ACME agents even noticing as they’re way too concentrated on and concerned about the twenty plus giant safes. The agents cams in their glasses and pens however catch the whole thing without them realizing as a shadow can be seen amongst the photo snaps caught by the miniature cameras. “They’re definitely working out of here as their main operations,” says Carmen to the Chief. 

“Yes, agreed, now to track down what plot of land that building is on as well as the codes needed to crack those safes,” responds Chief. “We can take it from here, Sandiego, now will you go home?” 

“Sure, but keep me in the loop through video calls or the like, alright?” Responds Carmen. She goes and grabs her things, says farewell to the Chief, and heads towards her jet on the ACME helipad. As she is about to step on the plane, she sees Chief below her. “What do you want?” Asks Carmen. “You’re getting what you wanted. I’m going home. I helped you with The White Queen.” 

“I still have your dad’s file, I thought you should have it,” responds Chief. She hands the file to Carmen. “There’s something you should see.” 

Carmen takes it and opens it. Inside, there is a small slip of paper with words written on it, the first one that’s left unburnt is the word: Rosa.

“Rosa,” reads Carmen. “Do you think this was my birthname?” 

“Yes, I do,” responds the Chief. “Goodbye Carmen Sandiego. Carmen hugs the Chief goodbye before taking the file and flying away in her red jet. As she flies, she calls her mother. 

“Hola, mom,” says Carmen as her mom picks up on the other end. 

“Hola, linda, are you heading home?” Responds her mother. 

“Yes, right now I’m flying home,” responds Carmen. “I have a question though, mom.” 

“Qué es?” Responds Carlotta. 

“What was the birthname you and dad gave me?” Responds Carmen. “I’d like to know.” 

“Rosa Isabella Valdez,” responds Carlotta. “Your dad would always call you his little rose, so the name just stuck.” 

“Thanks, I’ll see you guys in a bit,” responds Carmen. 

“No problema y adios, my baby girl,” responds Carlotta. Carmen hangs up and continues her flight home. Chief was right. Her birth name is indeed Rosa. Rosa Isabella Valdez.


	12. Carmen Is Home at Last

A few hours later, Carmen touches down in her plane outside her home in Argentina and is soon greeted in great big hugs from her mom and husband as Graham hands Vera to her mother. “I missed you, my baby girl,” says Carmen as she holds Vera close. “I missed all of you so much. I was so homesick. I’m glad to be home.” 

“And what of the White Queen case?” Inquires Graham. 

“I’m working via video call going forward, so I can spend time with our daughter some more,” responds Carmen. 

“Well, I’m just glad you’re home and that you’re safe,” responds Graham. “You know I worry about you when you go out in the field.” 

“I know,” responds Carmen. “I have no plans of going anywhere now. Not for awhile at least.” 

“Well, that’s good to hear,” responds Graham with a smile. He helps her unload her bags from her jet. 

Over the following days, Carmen starts working via video call with Chief and ACME and continues to stay on coms with Ivy and the other undercover agents as well. “I’m glad we found a way to make this work where I was suffering the entire time, I really was miserable while I was there, I see that now,” says Carmen to Chief over the computer. 

“I told you so,” responds Chief. “Since you left, we’ve managed to crack five of the twenty safes using proper codes, now to get into the other fifteen. What we found in the first five have been returned to their respective museums or private owners.” 

“Well, that’s a great start and great news!” Exclaims Carmen. “Let me know how that goes. Fifteen safes is still a lot.” Carmen then goes quiet before asking a question, concerned. “What of Ivy? Is she still in VILE? Is she still undercover?” 

“Yes,” responds Chief, “and she’s been our most valuable source of information so far.” 

“Well that’s good,” responds Carmen. She soon hears Vera behind her. 

“Mama, mama,” says little Vera. 

“I’ll be right back,” responds Carmen. She goes and picks up Vera and goes and feeds her before putting her in her playpen. She then gets right back to work. 

“Well, she’s gotten big,” says Chief. “Aren’t you glad you’re home?!” 

“Yeah, still a shame I missed her first steps, but she’s walking which is insane, she’s a little speed demon, so curious too,” responds Carmen with a smile, giggling. “One other thing Chief, I asked mom about the slip of paper with the word Rosa on it, it was my birth name, you were right.” 

“I had a feeling,” responds the Chief. “I’ll talk with you later, Carmen, when we have more information.” 

“Okay,” responds Carmen. The Chief hangs up and Carmen goes off to play with her daughter and not long after is visited by Graham. 

“Hey honey,” says Graham. “How’s work been going?” 

“Really well,” responds Carmen. “I enjoy it so much more working from home it turns out! It means I can actually spend time with you, with mom, with our daughter.” 

“Yeah,” responds Graham, “and we’re glad you’re back too.” His eyes then head towards the small scrap of burnt paper on her desk with the word Rosa on it. “What’s that?” He inquires. 

“That slip of paper has my birth name on it,” responds Carmen. 

“Yeah?” Says Graham intrigued. “What is it?” 

“Rosa Isabella Valdez,” responds Carmen. “That piece of paper was in daddy’s file. The gold bordering makes me think it’s from a birth certificate.” 

“Well, no matter what name you go by, you’ll always be my wife and my Carmen and I love you,” says Graham as he embraces her in a hug. 

“Thank you,” responds Carmen. “I’m just glad to finally know who I truly am.” She then switches subject. “When do you head to work?” 

“Not until 7:30 tonight, the first show is at 8:00,” responds Graham. 

“Well, I’ll do my best to be there,” responds Carmen. 

“Well, your mom already said okay to babysitting if you do want to come, I asked her earlier,” responds Graham. 

“Great!” Exclaims Carmen with a smile. “I’ll be there then! I’m so excited! I can’t wait!” She then goes back to caring for Vera, changing her diaper before putting her down for a nap. She then heads off for a nap herself. It’s been a long last few months and she’s honestly just worn out. Right now, all she wants to do is sleep. 

A few hours later, Carmen and Graham drop Vera off at Carlotta’s and head towards the Teatro Colón. Carmen heads to her seat in one of the boxes and Graham heads off to work in his sound box. Thirty minutes later, the curtains rise and the show begins. Tonight, it’s Swan Lake. As she watches the show, Carmen lets out a sigh and continues to watch in amazement. She watches for hours on end, only barely managing to stay awake throughout the whole show. Afterwards, she heads straight to Graham’s sound booth. “Honey, you look exhausted, go grab a cab home, I’ll be back in a bit,” says Graham as he leads her downstairs and hails a taxi. About fifteen minutes later, she arrives at her mother’s house where she passes out on the couch. Carlotta, smiling, goes and feeds Vera so she doesn’t have to wake Carmen. A few hours later, when Carmen finally comes to, Carlotta drives her and little Vera home where Graham is waiting for them. He thanks Carlotta and takes Carmen and Vera inside and tucks both into their respective beds. He then turns in for the night himself. It’s been a long day and honestly, they all just need a good night’s sleep.


	13. A Dropped Ball

Over the following days and weeks, the remaining VILE safes are cracked and the stolen goods inside returned to their respective owners. As for taking down VILE once again from the inside, they’ve hit a roadblock. 

“What’s the issue?” Says Carmen on the video call with the Chief. “You’ve gotten all the stuff from the safes returned, what’s taking so long to get the rest done away with?” 

“Well, Goldlove and The White Queen have fled the building and the city along with several other recruits, Ivy is still deep undercover in the organization so she was taken away with them too, we were only able to get two of our agents out not all three, not Ivy, I’m sorry.” 

“Well, we need to find them!” Shouts Carmen. “You dropped the ball Chief! You dropped the ball hard!”

“I know and for that, I’m deeply sorry. We’re searching for them as we speak.” 

Over the next few days, all eyes are peeled for any transmission from Ivy’s tracking device. She’s gone silent so everyone can only hope and pray that she’s okay. One night, Carmen can’t take it anymore, the worry, and she breaks down in tears and Graham does his best to comfort her. 

“We haven’t heard from Ivy in days, weeks, months,” cries Carmen sniffling. “I’m worried about her, she’s my best friend.” Graham holds her close and tries to reassure her. 

“Don’t worry, she’s a smart girl, she’ll be okay,” says Graham as he starts to run his fingers through her hair to calm her down. 

“Well, I can only pray that you’re right,” sighs a still crying and sniffling Carmen. “I, I just want to get my friend back safe and in one piece. She’s only undercover in the new VILE because of me. I asked her to do that, Gray. It’s all my fault.” She bursts out in full blown tears. “It’s all...it’s all my f...faul....fault....” 

“No, it’s not, honey,” says Graham as he brushes her curls out of her face, “shhh. Shhh. Shhh. Calm down. She’ll be alright. It’s not your fault. She’s a smart girl and a top class agent, she’ll be fine. Please don’t fret, fear and worry, my love. She will be alright.” 

“I sure hope so,” sighs Carmen. “Now if you don’t mind, let’s go play with our daughter.” Graham nods and the two go and play with Vera on her play mat. As they play, Carmen starts smiling once again and she starts to calm down and the sadness fades away from her face. It’s soon replaced with pride, joy, and the normal happy Carm that Graham is used to. 

“Now that’s my girl,” says Graham with a smile as he sees the smile form across his wife’s face. 

“Yeah, being around my family always cheers me up and lifts my spirits,” responds Carmen still smiling. “Don’t worry, unless Chief calls me, I’m taking the rest of the day off...for you, for me, and for the sake of my sanity.” 

“Yeah, that might be wise,” responds Graham with a chuckle. The two play with Vera until she tuckers out and is put down for a nice afternoon nap. To unwind, Graham and Carmen sit down and watch a movie. For as long as it lasts, the two are gonna enjoy and make the most out of their alone time, their down time, just the two of them.


	14. Finally Some Sort of Response

After another week or two, Ivy’s com finally comes back online and Carmen picks it up as does Chief. “Ivy, I’m so glad you’re alright,” says Carmen relieved. 

“Yeah, we were afraid we lost you for good,” responds Chief. 

“Yeah, sorry I went quiet, sorry I worried you guys, I had no choice, Nightingale was on my trail, she knows I don’t belong,” responds Ivy. “I had to get her to trust me again. She’s a smart girl, she knows when something’s up, not right, out of place. Now we’re solid, I’ll keep you updated on my work here, Raven out.” Ivy then goes back to work undercover in VILE, getting her new assignment alongside Nightingale and Spike. The three end up with a group assignment once again at another museum. 

Meanwhile, back at her home, a relieved Carmen shares the good news with Graham. “She’s alright, she’s alright, Ivy’s alright,” says Carmen as she breaks down in tears of joy in her husband’s arms. 

“I’m glad your friend is safe,” says a just as relieved Graham. 

“Hopefully they’ll be able to get her out eventually, but right now she’s doing good much needed work,” responds Carmen. “I’m honestly so proud of her. She’s so resilient. She can overcome anything.” 

“How much you wanna bet she learned that from you?” Responds Graham. 

“I wouldn’t doubt it,” says Carmen as she moves into Graham’s embrace. He holds her around the waist and the two share a kiss. Their precious moment is soon interrupted by a crying Vera. Carmen slides out of the embrace and goes and fetches their daughter from the playpen and grabs her a bottle and some baby food from the fridge, it’s handmade by her mom-she says it’s safer and healthier than the processed stuff. She sits down and feeds Vera, changes the baby’s diaper, and puts her down for a nap. Carmen then gets back to work as she gets another call from Chief only moments after putting Vera down. 

“Hello Chief,” says Carmen over her earpiece as she exits the baby’s room and heads back to her computer. “I’m back. I had to tend to my daughter, feed her, put her down for a nap, I’m a mother first agent second after all.” 

“That’s completely understandable,” responds Chief. “We just got word from Ivy, the new VILE is now several hours north of London. The name of the town we haven’t pinned down yet but it’s a start.” 

“Yeah, a great start, a good good start indeed, muy bien,” responds Carmen. 

“Glad you think so Sandiego, but that’s not all she got, she got into the file room somehow at the new location and located files on The White Queen and Goldlove. She also found another one labeled VILE-Borns and your name was in it.” 

“I’m not surprised,” responds Carmen, “both my parents were VILE agents after all.” 

“True,” responds Chief. “Very true.” 

“What else was in the file?” Carmen inquires. 

“The White Queen’s birthname and Goldlove’s first name,” responds Chief. “Goldlove’s first name is Helga. The White Queen’s birthname is Anastasia.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Giggles Carmen. “Of course she’d be named after the Grand Duchess of her homeland, Russia.”

“There’s no record of last names currently though although I bet it may be Gold related if not straight up Goldlove,” responds Chief. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if their last name was indeed Goldlove,” responds Carmen. “Keep me updated, Chief.” 

“Will do,” responds Chief. She then hangs up the call. At the ACME headquarters, she takes the files and sticks them in a box labeled The New VILE. She then puts the box in one of the many storage offices. 

Carmen, meanwhile, at her home, goes and picks up a now awake Vera and sits down and plays with her little girl. Graham soon joins them. “You have work soon, don’t you?” Says Carmen with a sigh. 

“Yeah, in about an hour,” responds Graham, “but I’ll see you afterwards, okay?” 

“Okay,” responds Carmen. “I’ll see you later.” Graham heads out the door to work after kissing his wife and daughter goodbye. A few hours later, the doorbell rings and Carmen opens it and is greeted by her mother. “Oh hey mom,” says Carmen as she embraces her mother in a hug. 

“Hola, mi Rosa,” responds Carlotta with a smile. She takes Vera from her daughter. The three go back inside and sit down and talk for several hours over tea. 

“So, what is it even like running an orphanage? I can’t believe I never asked,” says Carmen with a sigh. 

“Well, I did it to try to find you,” responds Carlotta. “Everything I did was to try to find you. It was tiring to run but worth it to help so many children find homes.” 

“Well, that’s fascinating,” responds Carmen. “Did you ever look for me?” 

“Everyday of my life, every lead to find you, I followed and I’m sure you did the same to try to find me,” responds Carlotta with a giggle and a smile. 

“I sure did,” responds Carmen with a giggle and a smile in return. “Ever since I found out about you I never stopped looking. I do have one question I hope you can answer, though.” 

“Shoot,” responds Carlotta. 

“How many VILE borns are there?” Inquires Carmen. 

“Aside from you and that Goldlove girl, I don’t know. I just know about you, about Anastasia, but I wouldn’t be surprised if there were more if I’m being entirely honest. Goldlove was pregnant with Anastasia about the same time I was pregnant with you, that’s kinda how we met. We were both expectant mothers in one of the biggest crime syndicates in the world, we could only rely on each other. We had no other choice.” 

“That’s fascinating,” responds Carmen. “Thanks for sharing that with me, mom.” 

“De nada, mi linda, mi Rosa pequeña,” responds Carlotta as she takes Carmen’s face in her hand. Carmen puts her hand on her mom’s. “It’s no problema, no problema at all.” 

Meanwhile at work, Graham does his thing. He does miss having Carmen there but he knows how much she wanted to spend time with her mom and just their daughter over the last few days to take her mind off of things. He lets out a sigh as he adjusts the music volume and the lighting. He’s working three shows tonight. He won’t be home until late. Right now, though, it’s time to just focus on his work at hand, as if he can think about anything else. Well, other than work, his wife, daughter, and mother in law that is. They’re all he ever thinks about after all.


	15. The VILE Born File

Later that night, Carmen phones Chief. “Hey Chief,” says Carmen.

“Carmen what do you want? It’s not even morning yet over here,” responds Chief groggily. 

“Sorry, I just have some vital information on the current case,” responds Carmen. 

“Well, you can share it when we have our scheduled phone call, I’m going back to bed.” Chief hangs up the phone. 

“Oh, sorry, I forgot,” says Carmen before hanging up herself. Moments later, she’s distracted by an awakened Vera and goes to feed the baby and rock her back to sleep. Once Vera is back asleep, Carmen turns in for the night herself. She sleeps until about 9:30 in the morning when she is once again awakened by little Vera who she feeds and changes the diaper of before starting her call with Chief. 

“Ok, Carmen, now you can share,” says the Chief. 

“Well, I was talking with mom last night and she confirmed that there are likely other VILE borns. Goldlove was pregnant with her daughter the same time mom was pregnant with me. From what mom said it was brutal, the only companion and confidant they had was each other. Who knows how many other women were in similar situations? Mom’s gut feeling is that she and Goldlove weren’t the only ones and I’m inclined to agree. What does your file say? The VILE Born file?” 

“The only two confirmed VILE borns are you and the Goldlove girl,” responds Chief. “If there are more, we don’t know them.” She emails Carmen a zip file copy which she opens with a code so she can see for herself. Carmen opens it and sees just what she was told by Chief. She reads it quietly to herself. 

“The only confirmed VILE borns so far,” reads Carmen silently to herself, “are Carmen Sandiego and The White Queen. If there are others, we don’t yet know of them. We do have a hunch and good conscious that there definitely have to be more than two though.” Carmen then goes back to talking over the com with Chief. “Are you sure you don’t want to send me into the new VILE? I have full right to a faculty chair after all-a birthright.” 

“We know, but so does The White Queen,” responds the Chief. “It’s not safe. We’re not sending you in. Ivy has it all under control.” 

“Ok,” sighs Carmen dejected. She then goes back to looking at the VILE born file. As she continues to look, she sees something faint in the file, invisible ink, maybe. She mutes Chief and gives Player a call. “Hey Player,” says Carmen. “I’m sending you a file.” 

“Ok,” responds Player. She sends it his way along with the password to unlock it.

“There seems to be some sort of invisible ink residue, but I can’t tell for certain,” shares Carmen. “See what you can find out.” 

“Will do, Player out,” responds Player. He begins unlocking the file and seeing what’s inside and it seems to him that Carmen’s suspicions are correct. The file is incomplete. Things have been whited out and written in invisible ink. After some enhancing and dark web digging for the original file, Player soon finds it after several days and the two files look wildly different. He sends both files back to Carmen so she can look at them side by side. Upon receiving the files, Carmen immediately opens them. 

“So these are both the same file? Wow!” Says Carmen over the com. 

“Yep,” responds Player, “Chief was hiding a lot from you. I had to dig into the VILE mainframe on the dark web to get the complete file. It’s so much more than information on VILE borns, it’s scary. It’s like an entire VILE breeding program of perfect soldiers on page two of the file.” 

“Well done, Player,” responds Carmen. She switches off her com and reads over the file on her still muted video call. Once she’s done reading, she unmutes the Chief and the call continues. 

“We thought we lost you on call there for a moment,” says Chief to Sandiego. 

“Well, mother first,” responds Carmen, “I didn’t want y’all to see me tending to my daughter. I turned off camera and sound for a bit of privacy for a few seconds.” 

“Totally understandable, thanks for letting us know, but please next time give us a heads up,” responds Chief. 

“Will do, my bad,” responds Carmen. 

Two hours later, the call finally comes to an end and Carmen opens the files back up and begins to read what is hidden inside. Meanwhile, on their end, VILE has realized they’ve been found out on the dark web and are having their techs struggle to fix it as not too long ago, the Troll was arrested alongside the other VILE members who initially escaped the hands of justice. 

Meanwhile on her couch and on her laptop, Carmen reads the original original VILE Born File. “Vile initially wasn’t a fan of the idea of VILE borns when they found out Vera Cruz and Madam Goldlove had fallen pregnant but over the following months, the idea started to intrigue them more to the point they thought about starting a VILE breeding program of sorts so that all children of members would be born into the life of crime nonethewiser. Black sheep and White lamb became the test run. Only White Lamb succeeded as Black Sheep defected around the age of ten. As the one that stayed, White Lamb finally settled on her villain name and became The White Queen. Black sheep would eventually become the famous thief who steals from thieves Carmen Sandiego. After that, the program was put on pause and the focus turned to tracking down the lost Black sheep and returning her to VILE clutches. The planned breeding program is on the pages below.” Carmen lets out a gasp. Graham hears her and comes running. 

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Says Graham as he sits down at her side. She turns her computer and shows him the file. He reads it and soon reacts similarly to how Carmen had just reacted. “Wow! They really were filth,” gasps Graham. “I’m glad I got out, that we both got out.” 

“Me too,” responds Carmen. She then relocks the file and closes her laptop. She spends the next hour just curled up in her husband’s arms with little Vera in tow. As they lay there, Carmen’s thoughts wonder and she accidentally ends up sharing some aloud. “I wonder if mom knew that we became an experiment, a test run for VILE.” She lets out a sigh. “I wonder if she has any idea. Had any idea. I doubt it. That’s something VILE would try to keep in the dark.” 

“Honey, can you not share your thoughts aloud?” Graham soon chimes in. “Can you please just relax?” 

“Oh sorry,” responds Carmen. “I’m doing my best but my mind is elsewhere.” 

“It’s fine,” sighs Graham. “You did just find out that VILE is way worse than either of us could’ve ever imagined.” 

“Yeah,” giggles Carmen nervously. “You’re right. Just knowing I was an experiment to them is absolutely disgusting, absolutely vile. That name is more fitting now than ever before. I never would’ve imagined or guessed they’d go that far.” She turns over to where she’s cuddled up snuggled under Graham’s arm. Vera lets out her cute little giggle. Carmen and Graham smile. All they could ever want is right here-right now and nothing could ever change that.


	16. Their Experimental Pets

Over the following days, Carmen continues to read the VILE breeding program file despite how much it pains her to read. As she reads it, she can’t help but imagine what her mom and what Goldlove went through being pregnant within VILE. 

“So, how far along are you?” Vera Cruz asks Goldlove. 

“About the same as you, and honestly, I’m scared,” responds Goldlove. 

“As am I,” responds Vera Cruz taking her hand. “But hey, we have each other.” 

“Yeah,” smiles Goldlove. “And please, call me Helga.” 

“Okay,” responds Vera Cruz with a smile, “I’m Carlotta.” 

Nine months later at their respective homes outside VILE borders, the two give birth to their daughters and a few weeks after that, they return to VILE where they meet once again. “So what do we do now? The children, what does VILE want with them? I can’t stay here, I can’t put my baby through that.”

“Well, we have no choice, I’m afraid,” responds Goldlove. 

“Or we could just run away,” responds Carlotta. 

Over the following days, Vera Cruz plans with her husband Wolf on how to escape VILE for good. Unfortunately before they get far, Wolf gets shot and Vera disappears into nothingness leaving Carmen alone in the nothingness of Argentina. A few days later, she is found by Shadowsan and brought into VILE which is the last thing her mother ever wanted for her. Her goal was to keep Carmen, given the birth name Rosa, out of VILE clutches but that dissipated the day she was found. Later that night, the baby is introduced to the rest of VILE faculty and is deemed Black Sheep as she grows up by Coach Brunt. Her birth name Rosa is hidden away from the child so she has no inkling of where she came from or who her parents are even though the Faculty already knows. 

Over the next week or so, Carmen is introduced to Anastasia. “You’re each other’s main competition as the only two VILE borns,” says Coach to the infants. The two just giggle and play patty cake before promptly grabbing onto Coach Brunt’s face and sending her screaming. As the girls grow up, however, they do become competitive-Carmen seen as the rebellious one while Anastasia is seen as the Angel being deemed the White Lamb by the faculty. Later that same year around her tenth birthday, a few days after her taking Cookie Booker down, Black Sheep escapes the island and takes on the new name Carmen Sandiego and becomes the infamous thief who steals from thieves around the globe. 

A few moments later, Carmen is snapped out of her trance of just reading the file by Graham. She looks up at him. “Oh, hey Gray,” says Carmen. “What’s up?” 

“Why are you still reading that file? It caused you so much pain last time you read it,” responds Graham. 

“Honestly, was just trying to put myself in mom’s shoes.” Carmen lets out a sigh. “She went through so much hardship, so much pain, she went through losing me.” Carmen begins to tear up and even cry a little bit. Graham sits down at her side. 

“Well, last thing you want to do is ask your mom to relive those awful moments,” responds Graham. “Don’t show her this file, ever. Promise.” 

“I know and I promise,” sighs Carmen. “Besides, I’m sure she already knows.” She lets out another sigh. “I’m sure she already knows.” 

A few hours later, Carmen takes Vera and heads over to her mother’s house for a short visit. Graham joins them a few hours later after his work wraps up for the night. At her mom’s house, the two have a nice little chat. 

“So, baby girl, how has work been going?” Inquires Carlotta. “You know I don’t exactly like Tamara, the Chief. She murdered your father. How’d you get passed that?” 

“I had to, it was better to have her as an ally than an enemy, so I had to forgive her,” responds Carmen as she takes a sip of her coffee. “And besides, she’s kinda my boss right now until this new offshoot of VILE run by the Goldloves is taken down.” 

“Yeah,” sighs Carlotta, “I asked Helga to run away with me and your father once, but she refused. I wanted to run away to save you from VILE.” 

“I know,” responds Carmen. “I know. Shadowsan told me.” 

“Of course he did,” responds Carlotta, “bet he also told you he was sent to kill your father.” 

“Yes,” responds Carmen bluntly. “And how he found me and brought me to VILE Island.” 

Meanwhile at the new VILE, Anastasia and Helga are talking in Helga’s office. “I’m surprised Carmen Sandiego hasn’t come after us herself,” says Anastasia. “It’s a shame really. I’m disappointed.” 

“Didn’t you hear, baby girl, Carmen’s gone soft ever since she became a mother herself with that electrician boy, Graham?” Chuckles Helga with her normal gut chuckle. 

“Graham, now why does that name sound familiar?” Inquires Anastasia. 

“Because he’s the only VILE mind wipe that ever got a second chance,” responds Helga still chuckling. 

“And why don’t we go to them?” Inquires Anastasia. “Why don’t we steal their baby?” 

“Because we’re thieves and not kidnappers, that’s not a line we cross anymore,” responds Helga. “It’s called the Black Sheep Clause, remember?” 

“Oh yeah, I forgot,” responds Anastasia. “Now for the other main thing, I’m pretty sure that Raven girl is a spy. She looks an awful lot like Carmen’s old buddy Ivy.” 

“Well, I had that same hunch, that same gut feeling,” responds Helga, “that feeling we’re being looked at, spied on without even knowing. Let’s question this “Raven”. Shall we?” 

“We shall, I’ll have Nightingale bring her in,” responds Anastasia. She coms Nightingale. “Nightingale, bring in the Raven. Let her sing no more.” Nightingale nods and responds. 

“Sure thing, your Highness,” responds Nightingale. She puts a sack over Raven’s head and brings her into Anastasia’s office before removing the bag.” 

“Oh, where am I?” Says Ivy in a daze. 

“In the court of the Queen,” responds Anastasia. “You’re an imposter, Raven, a spy. Undercover. I know who you really are. You’re Ivy, Carmen Sandiego’s best friend.” 

“Yeah, I am,” responds Ivy, “but what is that to you?” 

“Well, I need you to send a message to your friend, tell her that she’ll never find us, ever,” responds the White Queen. She then puts the sack back over Ivy’s head and throws her out into the cold rainy streets of England. She’s soon spotted by an ACME England helicopter and is picked up. Once inside, she’s wrapped in a blanket and returned to a hotel before being flown back to the American branch after many days of questioning.

“Any information you got from inside the new VILE we need, so spill,” says one of the agents. 

“They have safes upon safes of stolen goods in their new hold as well,” responds Ivy, “oh and they told me one other thing, to tell ACME that they’ll never find them ever. They’re on a plot of ranch land outside of London about twelve miles currently but who knows how long they’ll remain there before moving, now please, get me a phone so I can call Carmen.” The agent nods and brings her a phone. She dials Carmen’s number. “Carm, Carm, it’s me, Ivy. They let me go. VILE let me go.” 

“Oh, thank goodness Ivy! With what catch though?” Responds Carmen. 

“Just that I should tell you, tell ACME that you’ll never find them, ever,” responds Ivy, “but they’re currently on a small farm twelve miles outside of London. I don’t know how long they’ll stay there though.” 

“Well, thanks for the tip, you can tell Chief yourself when you get back to the states,” responds Carmen. 

“But by then it’ll be too late, they’ll be moved by then,” responds Ivy, “you need to tell her.” 

“Okay, I will,” responds Carmen. She hangs up with Ivy and calls Chief telling her everything. 

“That’s great news,” responds Chief over the phone, “we’ll get right on that. Also thank goodness Ivy is safe. We’re picking her up from London in a few days.” 

“Oh good,” says Carmen relieved. “Thanks Chief.” 

“Uh, no problem, Sandiego,” says the Chief on the other end. With that, Carmen hangs up the phone and gets back to spending time with her family. All the while, Carmen can’t help but feel saddened that to VILE she and Anastasia and their moms were nothing more than experimental pets. It honestly makes her skin crawl and her stomach turn. She soon flees to the bathroom where she pukes in the toilet and flushes it before telling her mom she needs her to watch Vera while she lays down for a little bit.


	17. The Next Few Days

Over the next few days, VILE is once again found and it’s disbanded and arrested once again, this time hopefully for good. Carmen is overjoyed. “Maybe that’ll finally be the end of VILE,” she says with a sigh to her mom and to Graham. 

“Yeah, here’s hoping,” agree Carlotta and Graham. “They’ve hurt enough people. They’ve stolen enough goods.” 

“Yeah,” agrees Carmen, “I’m just glad it’s over. And Ivy’s back safe at ACME and is taking a few weeks off.” 

“Good for her, she deserves it,” says Graham with a giggle. 

“Don’t giggle,” snaps Carmen, “she was almost found out because of me, almost killed because of me.” 

“Sorry,” apologizes Graham, “I’m so sorry, Carm.” 

“It’s fine,” responds Carmen. 

She smiles as she looks down at little Vera playing in her playpen on the floor. “Life sure is perfect,” Carmen lets out a sigh, “it’s nice, it just being you, me, mom, and little Vera.” 

“It sure is,” says Graham pulling his wife close to him. Carmen snuggles up at his side and smiles. She doesn’t plan on doing anymore missions at least for awhile. Right now, it’s just family as her focus and nothing else. That much is a promise she plans on and intends to keep.


	18. Retirement Ceremony for a Hero

A few days later, Carmen comes to the decision to retire from herohood for good. “You sure you wanna do this, hon?” Says Graham. 

“Yes, I prefer those adventure tours I host and spending time with you, our daughter, and my mom, I’m happy,” responds Carmen with a sigh. “I promise.” 

Later that same afternoon, Carmen’s friends and family all get together and throw her a retirement party which makes her bust out in tears of joy as she hugs them all close. “Thanks mom, Graham, Ivy, Jules, Chase, Player, Chief, Shadowsan,” she says as she hugs them close. “You have no idea what this means to me!” 

“Nah, we do,” snarks back Ivy and Zack, “it means the world to you.” 

“True, es verdad,” giggles Carmen. “Es verdad.” 

They sit down together and just catch up and laugh over cake, tea, and coffee. Ivy and Zack happily play with little Vera too which makes Carmen smile. “I see you two have taken to little Vera, she really likes you,” says Carmen continuing to smile. 

“There’s a reason you made us her godparents, Carm, we’re good with kids,” responds Ivy with a smile. 

“Es verdad, es verdad,” giggles Carmen with a smile. She goes and gets more tea. She soon returns to the room and sits down between Graham and her mom. 

“I’m glad you’re home for good, mi Rosa pequeña,” says Carlotta as she hugs her daughter close to her. 

“Me too, mom, me too,” agrees Carmen as she lets out a sigh. “Being away from you guys destroyed me. I got so homesick. It wasn’t worth it anymore.”

“Ah, I feel that,” responds Carlotta. She gives Carmen another hug. 

“I’m glad you’re home for good as well,” agrees Graham. “It was hard single parenting when you were away you know. Your mom helped some, but it wasn’t the same without you.” Carmen blushes. She leans onto Graham’s shoulder. She lets out another sigh. “I’m glad you’re home for good, Carm.” He puts his arm around her. 

A few hours later, her friends say goodbye and leave, returning to their jobs at ACME, the Smithsonian, and homeschool for Player. Carmen exhausted passes out on the couch. Graham pulls a blanket over his wife and goes and feeds Vera before putting her down for a nap in her crib. He then passes out on a chair near the couch himself. It’s one of the few rare days off of work he’s had in awhile after all. He is going to enjoy it to its fullest, that’s for sure. After all, their day has been pretty eventful and they all need a break.


End file.
